Epic: Reborn
by xxSorbetxx
Summary: Forsythia wants to control her magic. Seraphina wants to protect her sister. Lumina wants to live without the weight of the world on her shoulders. Mandrake wants revenge for a loved one he lost years ago. Scorpio wants to protect his people, even if he has to make a deal with the Devil. Tsuya wants to know what secrets the Leafmen are hiding. And who were the Sprites? BRIEF HIATUS
1. Prologue

_If we have no peace, it is because we have forgotten that we belong to each other._

_ -Mother Teresa_

Years ago, when the land had nothing but dust, and dirt. A higher power, who could no longer watch the land go untouched, created three deities. Saltus, who controlled all trees, plants, and the warm season. Nubila, who controlled the cold season, snow, water, and all spirits. And Mortuus, controlled regrowth during all of the seasons, and rot. And the three deities worked in harmony.

But several years later, Saltus felt that he could control the forest on his own, being larger, older, and much more powerful then Mortuus, and Nubila. Mortuus and Nublia realized that if Saltus left, then unbalance would corrupt the forest they were created to protect. However Saltus's arrogance was too great to see the catastrophe that could happen if he parted ways with his brother, and sister.

The absense of Saltus changed the forest dramatically. Nubila, had nothing to freeze over but dust, and soil, while Mortuus had nothing to regrow, but could only rot the dirt, which was utterly pointless. That night Nubila, and Mortuus pleaded to their creator to help them to bring Saltus back. Their creator, told them to plant tiny buds which he gave to them. One planted on each border of the deities's land. So they did, and months later the buds grew into many people.

The people chose which deity to follow, and become their "children". After the people chose their deity, the deities had to make their own kingdoms to protect their people. Saltus ruled Moonhaven, Mortuus ruled Blackwood, and Nubila ruled Silverpool. This made it even harder for Nubila, and Mortuus to work in the forest, not knowing when the warm season ends, and not knowing what has dies, and what needs to be regrown. Soon Nubila, and Mortuus's people were becoming very sick, and weak. They needed to see Saltus.

Nubila and Mortuus eventually came to Saltus's domain called, Moonhaven. Nubila, and Mortuus had warned if he did not work together like their creator wanted them to, the forest would fall apart. Yet, again Saltus did not listen to his brother, and sister's warning.

Nubila was overthrown in depression, sadness, and weakness, and Mortuus was annoyed, frustrated, and wrathful. The two could feel the evil in Saltus's heart, was destroying the forest.

Nubila then had an idea, a way to save the forest, and their beloved older brother. She created a lovely white flower which could absorb all evil, but in turn the evil made it wilt slightly.

A few months later the flower was almost dead, Saltus was still refusing Nubila, and Mortuus's offer, and Motuus was even so now engulfed a flaming wrath. Mortuus was beginning his invasion on Saltus, but no intention to overthrow his people. Mortuus wanted his beloved little sister to join, but she quickly refused, and both respected each other decision.

Nubila's flower was almost turning black after consuming so much evil that had flowed through the forest, but the evil still wasn't erased from Saltus's heart.

Nubila was still afraid that she couldn't save anyone, she knew that the beautiful flower that she created would die…but, the wilted flower was nowhere near death. Matter a fact, this flower was about to be more alive then it ever was. Dark purple sludge dripped from the the flower's petals, and a neon green static flickered from above. The dark purple sludge drained itself from the wilted flower, and the flower shriveled up, and blew into dust. The sludge was bubbling, and moving around, than it began to form itself…

Nubila watched speechless as the sludge morphed itself into a humanoid like creature. It had a head that pulsed like fire, and neon green eyes like the static it made. Nubila had no idea what it was, but she knew that she created it. She created a monster. A monster created from pure evil…

The creature gave a malicious smirk that literally screamed out, "I'm evil.", and came only breaths away from Nubila's face, and whispered.

"You, and your descendants shall die a awful death, for your mistakes…"

The creature then zipped off with a wicked smelling trail behind it. Nubila did die an awful death. She ended up committing suicide, and was succeed by her eldest child. Nubila still watches over the "her children" in harmony, and glee, because no matter how small, they were still worth protecting. And the forest was under the evil that the spirit had brought, and the spirit was for ever named… Chaos.


	2. Episode I: Chapter 1

Forsythia gripped her hooked gloves onto the giant oak tree. It had felt like she was trying to lift a entire Stomper just trying t o climb up to the very top. Seraphina had left hours ago, doing her assassin, hit man like job.

Forsythia looked at the pond from atop the oak. It looked like a tiny drop of rain. She began to shudder at the sight of landing.

"Will I be okay, and what if Seraphina sees me?" Forsythia spoke aloud.

Though you could never hear it. Someone had responded. It was a voice in her head responding to her.

"Nah, she doesn't comeback to about dusk, right?" the voice asked in a shrill, and distorted tone.

"Yeah, but-"

"If you jump down, she'll think you're more mature. She'll probably even let you leave here!"

The voice was right. Forsythia, and Seraphina's home was an oasis, secluded far from the Leafmen, even though they looked like a Leafman, so what could happen?

"Okay I'll do it!" Forsythia squealed with her orchid purple eyes glistening with excitement.

Forsythia leapt back in an almost down like a cat hunting for it's prey. In a heartbeat, Forsythia was off running to the end of the branch. She jumped off curled together with arms clenching her legs. Forsythia took a peek at the water below, it was still so far away. Her heart began to race, she was thinking about chanting out something random from her memory so her magic could save her in someway. She knew that she was horrible with using magic, but it would be the only thing that could keep her from falling into the pond.

"What are you doing?" the voice hissed loudly.

"I'm trying to save myself! What if Seraphina found me soaked when she comes back!" Forsythia fretted with a squeaky cry.

"Whatever, I'm gonna just sit back then…" the voice grunted.

Forsythia sighed, but quickly lashed out her arm and spun it a circle, and began to chant.

"Uh…Lukide…freknl shwickne…" Forsythia chanted out in a murmur like tone.

Without notice, a leaf from a tree blown back by from a wind magic she summoned, flung her back to her home tree. Luckily Forsythia avoided from her back getting slammed on, by hanging onto the bark once again from her gloves.

"Okay, from now on… No more jumping from high places!" Forsythia breathed rapidly.

Tsuya scratched his coarse, black hair, it felt as wiry as always. He could barely make out the call of Ms. Nanari coming from downstairs. The curtains in his room were wide open, letting in the late morning light. Tsuya groaned pushing himself up looking around. He leaned towards his nightstand to see, what time it was. It was precisely 12:43:24.

"God, I'm late!"

Tsuya scattered out of his clattered bed, and to the door. As he began to head to the bathroom, he looked down from the stairs landing outside his room, below Ms. Nanari was in front of the door, tapping her foot.

"Karasu, you better hurry. You've got… eh, seven minutes." Nanari said without a hint of anger, but tranquility in her voice.

"Seven minutes! You know that-" Tsuya shouted almost falling over the banister.

" The clock is ticking, Karasu…"

"Fine, you doctor of evil!"

Nanari grabbed her IPhone from her pocket and dialed a number.

"Hey, Bomba it's Miko, Miko Nanari. I just wanted you to know that we'll be there in six hours perhaps. Tsuya is getting ready right know since he overslept, and we'll be on the train in about half a hour. Bye."

Nanari checked the time, on her phone.

"Five minutes Tsuya!"

All she could hear in response were some thuds, a loud crack, and a splash of water.

"At least he's trying…" she murmured with a sigh

"Okay I'm ready!" Tsuya busted open through the bathroom door, dripping with water, toothpaste, and his messy clothes. He was ready.

"So can you tell me about this Bomba guy?" Tsuya asked with his head leaned on his hand.

"Well Bomba is an interesting guy. I met him in college. He lives in a large house in the woods, he's a widower but he has a daughter, I think her name is Mary Kathrine." Nanari smiled

"Why are we going over there again?"

"He told me that he found something amazing that I might find very interesting. He sent me a picture about four months ago."

Nanari went into her bag to grab her laptop, and she quickly opened up the file.

"May 24, 2013, he caught a photo of a humming bird, you can barely make it out but there's something obviously on top of the hummingbird. You can even say something is riding the bird." Nanari's voice had a mysterious aftertaste clung onto it.

"You can't really see it, but there is something could be there, do you think it would just be blur affect a camera leaves when something's moving?" Tsuya investigated the photo with his green eyes squinted tightly.

"That's what I thought too, but I did some test with the picture on Photoshop, and it seems rather legit. I don't think he edited it at all. "

Nanari brought up two other pictures.

"The coloration test showed that the subject above the bird, obviously something different from the bird, and I enhanced the resolution, I found human like attributes to the subject. I think it could be a humanoid species in some way."

Tsuya eyes widened in surprise, for Nanari was right. What ever that thing was, it look very similar to a human.

"So were going there to investigate?" Tsuya asked with a sparkle of interest in his eyes.

"Yes, he also says he connection to them, so he's talked them before. I don't think the'll mind other humans."

Seraphina wiped her hair off of her sweaty forehead, it was only a few hours till midnight, and Forsythia was still waiting on her at the oasis. She winced at a singe of pain coming from her hand. She took the ribbon, holding her hair, and wrapped it around her blue, and bloody hand. It didn't take the pain away, but it kept the blood away, and a annoying Forsythia from fretting about her.

Seraphina sliced away all of the honeysuckle leaves in her path with her katana. The unsettling feel of magic tingled in Seraphina's mind. Forsythia…

Seraphina's entrance to the home tree, was only noticeable from the slicing of her savagely sharp katana. Forsythia's back went up like a frightened cat. She seemed hesitant to look at her sister, anyone would be.

"H- hey sis, I was starting to get worried about you…" Forsythia's voice was stuttering with a laugh embedded in her voice.

"If you were worried about me, then you would be looking at me. And by the way…why did you need to use magic?" Seraphina's sarcastic tone was icy, and obvious not taking any excuses from her little sister.

Forsythia began to shiver, and sweat was starting to make her hair frizz.

"Magic? It was probably from awhile ago, but not from today. Definitely not from today, and it's not even my magic!" Forsythia's timid, and shaky chuckle gave away her weak lie.

Seraphina grabbed her sister's head, and turned it like a screw, giving her a nice, and solid stare.

"Why did you use magic? You know how many times someone notices you doing something?" Seraphina's shout seemed to make the tree shudder. Seraphina's anger was nothing to toy with.

"I didn't mean to, but when I jumped off the tree, I didn't realize how far the water was from up here. And why can't I use it anyway? Anyone in Moonhaven can do almost anything , and you said that when you belong to nothing then you're free from all boundaries, and I'm surrounded by boundaries that your making!" Forsythia demandingly complained.

"You're only nine Forsy! Nine! You can't go out there and just let that stuff out in front of everyone, do you know were you'll end up." Seraphina's gaze lightened barely, but her voice's darkness grew darker.

"What about the queen? I'm about as old as her and she can do whatever she wants."

"One, the queen is older then you. Two, she's a _queen. _Three, your magic isn't stable, you need to learn how to control it."

"Your the reason why I can't control it! Everyone else but me had help with theirs! You always promise that you would train me, but you never do!"

"Well it's not my fault you're the youngest! If someone had stayed with me long enough to teach you magic…,maybe you wouldn't be here all the time…" Seraphina's voice had unexpectedly turned to a soft murmur.

Forsythia suddenly became confused of Seraphina's abrupt change in mood.

"Sis, are you okay? Did I say something?" Forsythia held onto Seraphina's shoulder's, trying to see her sister hung down face.

"If it weren't for that coward jerk we have for a brother…things wouldn't be this way…" Seraphina whispered with a dry crack scratching her voice.


	3. Episode I: Chapter 2

"Master …are you awake yet?"

Lumina peered over Scorpio to get a good look at his face. His eyes were closed shut, but it was hard to tell by the shading of the beech leaves, and his jet black hair covering his face.

Lumina gave a relaxed sigh, she hadn't left their camp ever since their manhunt began. Lumina pulled her white hood over her head, and disappeared into the bushes.

"Hey Lumina, were you going?" Scorpio's voice made Lumina's jump up.

"Uh-uh-uh…Oh you're awake Master." Lumina's stuttered voice came from the shiver Lumina was getting through her body.

Scorpio scratched his head, from the usual morning itch. "You know you don't have to call me that…"

"I know but, I've been calling you that ever since I was little, so it's a habit. And besides you're-"

"Not anymore. It no longer exists, so I'm no longer of those ranks. So please just call me Scorpio." Scorpio's tone was distant, and cold as usual. "So were are you going?"

"Uh…I was just going off to…uh…um…" Lumina's voice had trailed off. She couldn't even remember what she wanted to do…"I-I don't remember…"

"It's okay you can go and relax, were not leaving till later tonight…"

Lumina's face flushed to a peachy pink. "H-how did you know what I couldn't remember…"

"I've known you since I was born, and you've known me before I was even born. I think I've got pretty down pat."

Seraphina pulled back her fiery red hair into a pony tail and grabbed her red ribbon which she always used to tie it with. As she was reaching for her katana she was paused by Forsythia's voice.

"Seraph…Don't go to work today please…" Forsythia's voice was far off, and worried. Obvious sign she was being serious.

"I gotta go Forsy. If I miss my quota by today, they might kick the bucket on me. " Seraphnia's voice gave off some sympathy for her little sister.

Forsythia gaze just darkened even more. Seraphina felt a tiny knot in her heart telling her to stay with her sister. She wanted to, and at the same time didn't.

"Why do you want me to stay?" Seraphina turned away from her sister's gaze.

"You seems so angered by that guy you told me about yesterday. The one who abandoned us…Who is he…" Forsythia murmured

"He's a cruel guy, he has this stupid maid chick that follows him around like a lost hatchling. Maybe if she wasn't for their stupid "childhood friendship", then maybe he would be here with us, and I could be by you." Seraphina was obviously annoyed with the two people she was speaking of, but their identity still remained hazy to Forsythia.

"Your not telling the whole story though… he's more then some "cruel guy". You're not telling me everything…who is he."

Seraphina went silent, all that you could hear was the soft breeze coming through the open hole in the home tree. Seraphina grabbed her katana

"I'm gone. I'll try to come back earlier than usual." Seraphina's voice was cold, and overwhelming.

Seraphina leapt off the edge, of the home tree's opening. Forsythia was alone once again...

Tsuya stretched up his arms, and gave a nice crack in his back.

"Okay old man, were here." Nanari gave sarcastic remark for Tsuya's over the top stretching.

"Finally! I can't stay cramped in a tiny car like that ever again!" Tsuya grunted from another stretch, this time his neck.

"Then why didn't you sit in the back? You had plenty of room so you kick out your legs."

"If I sit in the back then I'll look like I'm immature!"

Nanari rolled her eyes. Tsuya was over comedic, even when he wasn't trying to. Nanari walked up to the door, and gave it a knock. The door quickly open with a teen girl with light, gingery brown hair, and green eyes.

" Hi, I'm Miko Nanari, a friend of Bomba's." Nanari smiled.

"Oh, your the visitor he was talking about. I'll get him for you." the girl's expression was obviously surprised, and somewhat confused.

Tsuya cracked his shoulder one last time, before he walked to the house. It looked rather run down for anyone to be living in. The grass was to your knees, and clouds of dust from the road dirtied up his glasses.

The door from the house opened up again this time with a rather awkward looking man, with hair like the teen girl in an odd curl, and a very pointy nose.

"Miko, it's been awhile! I heard you brought your student with you, last time I saw him he was only one!" the man had an obvious geeky accent, with constant stuttering inside of it.

"Yeah, It's been awhile, hard to believe he's already sixteen. Still acts like he's eight though." Nanari rubbed her head, chuckling, with an embaressed face.

Tsuya walked to Nanari's side, his face was rather interested and curious when coming to his mentor's side.

"Wow Tsuya, it's fifteen years, you look completely different! How you've been doing?"

"Pretty good, I get three days away from school, and time to do what I like." Tsuya's voice was somewhat bashful, but obviously cheerful.

"Well there's a room you two can share if you want. But their's another if you both want to sleep by yourselves." Bomba's hand gestures made Tsuya's head go a bit dizzy, but it wasn't visible.

Bomba walked over to his computer desk with loud keyboard typing echoing through the hall.

"You like it here so far?" MK was sitting at the dining table reading through a scrapbook as Tsuya was getting some of his things from his bag.

"Oh yeah. We live in a house like this so it kinda feels like home. Can't remember the last time I saw tiled floor." Tsuya was picking up his grabbing his tablet, and his bag on his shoulder.

"So my dad said Ms. Nanari is your mentor, but you've lived with her since you were born. Is she your mother?"

"I was adopted. She said that she didn't want to be alone all her life so she wanted to adopt a child. That day the orphanage had just picked me up from the hospital because my mother and father couldn't afford to raise me. So she took me in. She gets mad when I call her Ms. Nanari, or teacher, instead of mom."

"Does it feel weird…you know…being the only man in the house, and not having a dad?"

"Compared to what kids talk about at school, I feel relieved not to have a dad!"

Forsythia twisted her black blue hair around her hand, she was bored alone in this giant tree she called home.

"Forsy, do you think Seraphina is just trying to ditch you sometimes?" the voice in her head was talking to her again, Forsythia didn't mind, she was actually happy to hear the voice, but not the question.

"Well, she can be mean sometimes… She said she never wanted a sister like me, before…and she leaves for so long everyday…" Forsythia hadn't felt so sad in a long time.

Forsythia wasn't this bored, sad, and shy girl that she had been for the past day. She was always naive, colorful, and so happy. She could even relieve her boredom with just a little speck of dust!

"Yeah! Do you think that she might not be a hit man, but just might be having "a good time"?" the voice seemed rather persistent to prove a point to Forsythia.

"No way! I've seen blood on that katana of her's before! She would never lie to me. I'm her sister!" Forsythia's face had began to glow with a expression which she hadn't done before. Irritation.

"Well you better get ready to fight. Cause your about to go on a change experience tonight!" the voice seemed to have excitement.

The voice had disappeared, Forsythia was confused of the conversation that they had. She never had such a mature talk before. And the talk about "a changing experience" confused her as well.

Forsythia was sleeping in her bed, she hadn't realized she fell asleep. The sound of murmurs made Forsythia turn around repeatedly. Her face furrowed annoyingly as the sounds grew louder. She finally got up to her feet.

"Okay who's there. I've got claws that'll slice you up into pieces!" Forsythia went into a defensive with her hands up to her face, and the claws in her gloves unsheathed.

"Don't worry kid…you'll be fine…for know…" a male voice chuckled with a rasp.

A loud smack to Forsythia's neck made her fall forward, and everything went black.

Seraphina went scratched her head, with a tiring yawn after. She peered past the curtain, were her Forsythia slept. Forsythia wasn't there, but her bed was rather messy like they usually were if she got out of them.

"Forsy where are you?" Seraphina called out.

No one called back.

Seraphina began to look up and down for her little sister who could be anywhere. As she ran she heard the out of place sound of crunching paper, she looked down to see a tiny note by the opening of the tree.

_Dear Flame Bringer,_

_ We have your sister. If you want to see her you better bring that trusty katana of yours. I heard blood has been on it. Come to this location, and time: Rowan Saloon, can't miss it busiest place at night. _

_ Sincerely, _

_Mr. Bufo_


	4. Episode II: Chapter 1

Seraphina looked down at the note on last time. She found the Rowan Saloon. Mr. Bufo was right about the fact that you can't miss it. Seraphina had a feeling of awkwardness walking up to the place. It wouldn't be unlikely for her to be kicked out, or mistaken for her age. Not to mention that she's never been anywhere but the home tree, and locations to find the people she's assigned to kill.

The smell of maple, was overwhelming. She hated maple, the smell, the taste, just being near it made her uneasy. She knew she couldn't leave just yet though. Her sister was waiting for her inside.

"I should've brought a hood…" Seraphina sighed with a face palm

Seraphina took a peek inside the saloon. Mr. Bufo was sitting on a mushroom with at least five his henchmen along with him. She couldn't see Forsythia, but she knew that she was in their somewhere. Seraphina took a nice and long breath, then took a slow step inside. Trying not to be noticed, she quickly paced herself towards Bufo. Her body was shaking, the presence of everyone in their was overwhelming, and scary.

"Bufo…where's my sister…" Seraphina's voice demanding but still afraid.

Bufo didn't say anything, he just stared at Seraphina. Trembling, Seraphina slowly rubbed her finger across the handle of her katana.

"I'll ask again Bufo…Where's my sister?" Seraphina asked louder then she did before.

Bufo stood up, staring down at Seraphina. Seraphina didn't look at him, she just stared straight forward.

"I wonder how much the Leafmen would pay for turning in a magic user… It seems like they would pay much for the _both _of you."

Seraphina went dead cold. Her stomach was knotting up tightly, she could hardly even move. Seraphina reached for her katana wielding it out to Bufo's forehead. The bar patrons began to scream at the sight of Seraphina's sword.

"Don't get so feisty, your sister's right here." Bufo soothed with amusement in his voice.

With a snap of his fingers, one Bufo's henchmen was holding Forsythia by the collar of her pink jacket.

"It's okay sis, I'm fine!" Forsythia's charming voice blew Seraphina with a wave of relief.

"Okay, now can you give me my sister? I came here like you told me!" Seraphina growled.

"Not yet, there's some people I need you to see first. You can come in now boys!"

A loud stampede of feet came through the saloon. A horde of Leafmen barged through, and clearing out all of the customers. The leader of them took off his helmet.

"Put down your sword, so you won't get hurt." the voice of the leader seemed awfully familiar.

Seraphina's eyes darkened, and turned bitterly cold. An twisted smile curved on her face. She began to laugh.

"Heh, it's funny you know. How the past can catch up with you. You probably wouldn't remember, but I do just perfectly…" Seraphina's amused voice was unsettling. " Ronin..."

"Put down the sword now, or we ail use force." Ronin's voice hadn't been changed by the atmosphere Seraphina had made.

"Um, excuse me…" a very gentle voice had broken their fiery conflict.

Seraphina turned to see a small woman in a white hood standing at the entrance.

"Excuse me ma'm, but everyone is to step outside." A Leafman had placed his hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I will, but I'm looking for someone by the name of Eliza, I was supposed to meet her here." The woman calmly spoke.

"You must go outside, now or we will use force!"

The Leafmen had surrounded her with bows ready to let go at her. The woman went silent, she seemed troubled.

"I knew this would happen…even the plead for a simple wish can't even be granted here…" the woman breathed.

Suddenly she raised her leg, and did a clean roundhouse kick on the Leafman behind her. The Leafman started to bleed from his head, nose, and mouth.

The Leafmen began to launch their arrows rapidly at the woman, but she leapt up, avoiding all of the arrows, only causing them to hit the Leafmen. The woman held onto a ledge, and took off her hood. Her hair was silvery white, with azure eyes, and pale skin.

"Get her!" Ronin shouted.

The woman jumpy once gain this time letting spreading out her arms releasing a flurry of sharp icicles. The sound of the icicles ripping through flesh, and piercing into the tree made Seraphina shiver.

No one was even looking at her now that the woman was throwing a winter wonderland around the place. Seraphina grabbed her katana out of her sheath and sliced the chest of the two henchmen holding Forsythia. She grabbed her sister by the was it and across the bar table, hiding behind it.

"Sis, what now?" Forsythia cried.

"We wait till that lady get's enough Leafmen down, then we get out. Who thought that she'd be here, haven't seen her since he evacuated…" Seraphina panted.

Seraphina peeked over the table Ronin was dueling with the woman. Ronin hadn't made a mark, nor had the woman, the both were too even. Until the woman froze her feet with ice and giving her a frozen shoe with spiked toes. The woman kicked Ronin in the gut knocking him to the floor. small droplets of blood spewed from his mouth.

"Ronin! Someone take the wounded to Moonhaven!" a Leafwoman called to her allies.

The Leafmen had ran outside with other's being carried on their shoulders,and in their arms. Their were only about four Leafmen left to fight the woman, but obviously the woman could beat them without a problem. But instead of fighting, the woman began to chant in a foreign language, usually from the one used when casting magic.

" Mikri Kjro Grikkd…" the woman soothed with her eyes closed.

A deep blue dust sprouted from her hands and went into the air. Seraphina hid back under the table covering her eyes, nose, and mouth, and Forsythia's. Loud thuds echoed in the saloon. Seraphina moved one of her fingers from her eyes. The four Leafmen were knocked out asleep on the floor. The woman had used sleep magic.

"Don't worry, the magic is only temporary. I'll erase their memories of what happened so far. Including when you came in, just to be nice." The woman smiled.

"Thanks Lumina, but we needed to get chased here anyway. Where's that emo of a guy you call "Master"?" Seraphina's sarcastically laughed.

"You mean Scorpio? He's outside dealing with your employers…"

Seraphina walked out of the tree, on the side of the saloon, the cries of Bufo, and his henchmen were unmistakable. Seraphina could see a dark shadowy figure standing over Bufo, and his henchmen.

"Hey Bedhead, you still remember me?" Seraphina called out to the figure.

"Yeah, I still remember you Hot Head…" the figure spoke. "You certainly have some interesting hobbies…"

"Yeah, I hate you too. Just stay away from me and Forsythia, and I'll won't consider killing ya."

The figure walked closer towards Seraphina. The figure was a very tall young man, with olive skin, jet black hair, and unusual indigo eyes. He wore a long black trench coat that has shredded at the cuffs, and at the end of it with bandages wrapped over his stomach, and hand.

"Forsythia, haven't seen her in a while, who has she been?" the man asked.

"None of your business Scorpio, just stay away from us!" Seraphina spat.

Scorpio had reached out his hand to touch Seraphina's shoulder, but Seraphina moved back. She grabbed her katana and pointed it in his face, but Scorpio had grabbed the katana with his bare hands. The katana made Scorpio's blood leak from his palm. Instead of a thick, scarlet red liquid, the blood was…black.

It was thicker then regular blood. Then the blood began to form itself into an odd stick like item. As it finally finished, the blood turned into a black scythe.

"You know dark magic? Is this what you've been doing every time you left for those log periods of time?" Seraphina shouted.

"Yes, but I wouldn't consider it dark magic. It's just as normal as the magic you use." Scorpio's voice was emotionless and cold not seeming to care of Seraphina's anger.

"I don't use magic. If I did, I would just destroy everything…" Seraphina growled

"You don't use magic?" the voice of Forsythia tightened Seraphina's gut.

Seraphina turned around, Forsythia was standing behind her with a rather confused, shocked look. Seraphina bit her lip, and tightened her fist.

"Yeah, I don't know magic! All I've ever known how to do is fight, I don't use magic! I'm not the one breaking the law like the rest of you are, at least I fight like I'm supposed to!" Seraphina's howled.

Forsythia began to shiver. Her sister had lied to her, all of the lectures, and warnings that Seraphina had gave her were from a person who didn't even know magic.

"If that is the case…then I don't have to listen to you anymore sis. I won't take anymore orders from you…" Forsythia murmured

"What? You'll die if I don't help you! Those Leafmen will find you if you use your magic like you always do!" Seraphina's voice had changed from cold to worried.

"Good, then I'll be like you. Only better."

Forsythia walked off without a sound. Not even a wave goodbye.

"Forsythia! Don't!"


	5. Episode II: Chapter 2

The day was getting late. Tsuya was still waiting anxiously in his room waiting for M.K to call him. Today they would be going to Moonhaven. While MK was going to have fun, Tsuya was going for research, and to learn of the tiny world. Tsuya repeatedly banged his head on his pillow waiting for MK to call him down. A knock on the door pricked up Tsuya's ears.

"Tsuya it's time to go." MK called.

Tsuya irrupted from his bed, straight to the door. Mk was startled by his sudden appearance at the door.

"Follow me, we got to go far into the forest to get to Moonhaven." MK giggled.

MK, and Tsuya walked swiftly down the stairs to the front door. Bomba, and Nanari were sitting in the office.

"Be careful Karasu-kun!" Nanari called to Tsuya.

"Sure!" Tsuya responded, but he didn't glance back at her.

As MK opened the door. A bark of a dog echoed through the house. From around the corner, an old Pug with one eye, and three legs umbled his way towards MK.

"No, Ozzy you can't go! f you don't real anything, I'll… make you a homemade food for a whole day." MK bent down, and rubbed the old dog behind his ears.

Ozzy spun around in circles, letting out all of his excitement. MK pointed down her finger at Ozzy's nose. Ozzy stopped his hyper active enjoyment, and sat.

"Good boy. I'll be back soon." MK said with a amused smile on her face.

The sky was pink, purple, and dark blue. It was almost night. MK guided Tsuya through the tall grass into the forest that lie behind the infinite strip of trees. as time went by, MK began o grow a curiosity in Tsuya once again, by asking her continous storm of questions.

"Hey, Tsuya, why does Ms. Nanari call you Karasu?" MK asked.

Tsuya chuckled with a embarrassed look on his face. "Heh, well it actually has to do with my…hair..."

"Your hair?" MK gave Tsuya a confused stare

"Yeah, whenever Ms. Nanari saw my hair she could never stop thinking of a raven. My kinda looks like a bird's wingspan." Tsya explained giving his head a light rub.

"It does, but what does Karasu mean?" MK asked again, with a slight turn of her head towards Tsuya.

" Karasu, is actually japanese for "raven". And my actual name means "luster"."

"Seems you know a whole lot, don't ya?" MK complimated

"Yeah I'm the really studious guy… I know almost everything in every subject. And I learn pretty fast so I've always been a faster then everyone else. It seems like it's really handy, but it's actually…not." Tsuya was beginning to trail off.

"What do you mean, by that?"

"When you know everything, it just seems like when something happens, it'll stick to your mind. Then you can't get rid of it. It'll be in your mind forever."

"So all of your memories are clear to you is basically what you're saying?"

"Maybe something like that. But's it's funny since the only thing I don't remember is the sound, or sight of parents when I was born… If remember everything, wouldn't I remember that?" Tsuya asked staring up at the sky.

"Usually people don't remember anything from when they were an infant. So maybe you just hadn't remembered anything from that day."

Tsuya didn't respond after that. Neither did MK start up again. By going down some hills, and following rocky trails. A glimmer of light shone at the very back of the forest. Mk stopped in her tracks, and her eyes widened.

"Oh, were almost there! Just make sure you don't talk, and make sure you can break your fall." MK warned.

_Break my fall?_

MK grabbed Tsuya by his wrist, and stepped down a rather steep hill, towards a pond with hollowed out lights of the fireflies, and coming from the plants, and undergrowth seemed unreal.

"Well this is Moonhaven, you like it?" MK asked.

Tsuya couldn't let out his words, but you could tell he was amazed beyond words. Tsuya's glanced towards a glinting pale yellow lights coming from the tree. The lights grew larger, and came towards Tsuya, and MK. They began to spiral around the two, starting to spark, and growing larger. Then a beaming light glowed into their eyes, and flashed. Tsuya closed his eyes, as whiteness blinded him.

When Tsuya opened his eyes, he felt the same, but something was off. He couldn't make out everything, with his eyes blurring up somewhat. He felt his face, his glasses here gone.

"No, my glasses!" Tsuya cried.

"It's alright, someone can make you a pair." an unfamiliar calmed.

Tsuya turned around, rubbing his eyes. A teen boy with brown hair with green clothing, was holding two leashes to…hummingbirds. The grass was as tall as him, the trees were enormous, and the lights were even brighter.

"Oh, Nod! Did the queen send you?" MK stood up walking towards Nod.

"Yeah she sent me to carry your visitor. You can ride a bird can't you MK?" Nod asked

"Yeah, I'm a bit rusty, but I remember a pretty good amount of it. Oh, and this is Tsuya, he's the visitor." MK pointed towards Tsuya who was still trying to adjust his poor eyes.

Nod grabbed him by the collar on his shirt, and sat him on the bird.

"Jeez kid, your heavy! You look a bit old for a kid." Nod sighed

"I'm sixteen, but everyone thinks I'm at least eighteen. Sometimes even in my early twenties." Tsuya embaresedly grinned.

Nod lashed the birds reins, and the bird began to fly off. Tsuya didn't really realize what was happening, but he could feel the wind starting to blow him away. He clenched himself around the bird, and his teeth gritting skittishly. The birds began to fly up a stone hill, were a waterfall raged down a stream.

"Okay were here, you can let go of the bird now Tsuya." MK laughed patting Tsuya on the back.

Tsuya opened his eye, they were at a giant entrance. A giant crevice was governed by ferns, and guards standing in the front.

"What's this place?" Tsuya's question was cut off by a guard coming towards them.

"MK, the queen is waiting for you, and the visitor." the guard firmly stated.

"Thank you Finn. Tsuya were about to see the queen." MK called.

"So you're a Stomper too?" the Marigold asked.

"Yeah, I came here for studies since my mom knew I wanted to find something new to learn." Tsuya

"Well you can stay at Nim Galuu's, he has all of the stuff you need for studies." Marigold's face became bright as the sun that she ruled under.

"Nim Galuu?" Tsuya's eyebrow rose

"Nim is a Scroll keeper, he keeps track of the forest by reading scrolls. He's mina like a news reporter. He may have some books about the forest's history." MK explained.

"Your majesty the Leafmen have returned! Their wounded!" Finn shouted.

"Tsuya, I think we should go for a moment…" MK grabbed Tsuya by his shoulder

"What happened Ronin?" Nod asked with a worried face. He held onto Ronin's shoulder.

"We were at a saloon, a little girl was pointing her katana at Bufo asking for her younger sister. Then this lady came in and asked to meet this woman named Eliza. We told her to leave, but she didn't budge then she used…" Ronin breathed deeply clenching to his stomach.

"Then what? What did she do!?" Marigold gasped.

"She used… m-magic…" Ronin grunted

"Magic! Isn't magic banned?" Nod exclaimed

"Doesn't Nim use magic though?" Marigold's had the confused face of a child.

"Yes, but you know he's just using illusionary tricks. They use real magic. This one used ice magic…"

Nod's gaze went towards Marigold's. "Ice magic is extremely forbidden, those who use it are banished from the forest. "

"We would banish her, but the Leafmen who were left to fight her were cast under a spell, it may be a memory wipe spell. They don't even remember walking into the saloon."

"What about that girl who had the katana?"

"Were heading to Nim's tomorrow to see if we can find a scroll that has any relation to her. Were putting up a bounty for the girl, and the magic user, dead or alive..." Ronin got up to his feet, and limped towards the hummingbirds.


	6. Episode II: Chapter 3

Forsythia swiftly leapt across the heavily dense forest, with the faint sound of crunching grass, and her sister coming from behind her.

_I'm not going back to her…she's lied to me for so long, and abandoned me day after day, after day! How could she think that I would ever go back to her!?_

Forsythia's eyes went dark, and all emotion besides anger had vanished.

_I'll learn how to use magic myself, even if I die, at least I'll be able to use magic! Isn't magic the gateway to freedom? Right? You don't think I'm crazy, do you? _

No one answered Forsythia's question. Not even the voice in her head answered.

_Hey, am I right? I'm asking for your opinion! You think I'm right, don't you? Or am I just a delusional nine year old girl who believes in lies, more than the truth? Can't you just answer, please!? I need an answer! This question can't go unsolved!_

Forsythia stopped dead in her path. She began to shiver, and shudder.

"I'm a failure…I can't do anything right. I nearly caused me and my sister death, and now neither of will be able to live peacefully, together, or apart…"

Forsythia grunted as a force tackled into her back, and the two of them tumbled around the moonlit grass. Forsythia opened her eyes, to see long, silky strands of fiery red hair draped over her face. It was her sister...

"Get off of me!" Forsythia shouted.

"No! Not until you come back! If you leave, then you'll die!" Seraphina retorted. Her voice was firm, but not as angry as it always was.

"I don't care if I die, I just don't want to live my life with a lying murderer…"

"I'm not leaving you Forsythia. I have to watch over you, no matter what."

"Why!? Why do yo have to do something that you don't even want to do!?"

"Because no one else will! Their's no one else who will watch over you, I'm the only person who can watch over you. If you leave then you'll die!"

"Then how come you leave me alone in that tree? Every single day I'm alone in that tree in the dark waiting for you to comeback, but I can only see you the following day."

"Because no one knows-"

Forsythia cut off her sister by heaving her off her back. SHe quickly got to her feet, and jumped into the shadows of the trees where no one could see her.

" Dang it, she's screwed when I get her stubborn self…" Seraphina spat.

Forsythia leapt to each branch that she saw. If it was to far away, or too hard to latch on she unsheathed the claws on her gloves, and continued on. She could smell the faint scent of hummingbird, and Leafmen. She quickly climbed up a tree , and observed from a towering branch. Three Leafmen were on their hummingbirds surveying a large pond. Much larger then the home tree's pond. The scent of leaf men became stronger, with even more around the pond on hummingbirds perched on trees that surrounded the pond.

_Why are they here?_ _Is there a meeting or something? _

She could hear the chatter of the Leafmen below. It sounded like they were thinking the same thing as her.

"Why are we here again?" a very young Leafman asked

"Were watching here, since their was an incident tonight were a Jinn used magic…" a much older Leafman answered

"But what does magic have to do with this pond?"

"It's supposed to be the location of magic users. But they went extinct several years ago, and their kingdom fell into the pond."

_Magic users? Maybe I can learn from them! I bet their are survivors, there's always a survivor from a lost race, even if their a long lost descendant. _

Forsythia's ears flickered at the sound of rustling leaves. The presence of her sister was overwhelming.

_Why won't she listen, and go? And she says I'm the stubborn one…_

"Forsy, come one we can't be here!" Seraphina whispered

"I'm not listening to you, I know where I'm going to go now!" Forsythia silently pushed away the leaves, and pointed down the pond.

"What? No, you can never go there **ever**!" Seraphina's face grew scared, and frightened, that was one expression she hadn't had in years...

"Why not? You said I need to control my magic, so I'll go there!"

"You don't know what you're doing Forsythia! You'll die before you even dip a toe into that pond!"

"Fine, I'll go back to you! But you have to follow two rules. One, you can never go back to that job again. And two, you **have** to let me fight." Forsythia put a finger for each rule.

"Fine, but you can only fight when I feel it's right, deal?"

"…Deal…" Forsythia murmured. 'But I need a weapon."

"Don't you know a the of forging spell, you can make a weapon out of anything?"

"Yeah, but it'll take a long time to make it…"

Forsythia walked past her sister with her eyes closed, and face calm.

"So are we sister's again?" Seraphina asked turning her head towards her Forsythia.

"Yeah, I don't like leaving people behind…no matter what they do. Sorry Sis…" Forsythia lowered her head, and clenched her hands together

"No prob' kid, now let's go before those "_protectors of the forest" _see us." Seraphina rubbed Forsythia's head gently ruffling her blue black hair.

Forsythia's face grew warm, and a soft smile grew on her face. She respond with a light giggle.


	7. Episode III: Chapter 1

Lumina lifted a fern hiding her and Scorpio from a crowd of Jinn around a pool, and fireflies floating around in the air.

"So Eliza is supposed to be here?" Lumina asked, looking up at Scorpio.

"Yes, she's a foxglove Jinn, and she'll probably be wearing a hood. You aught to go, someone might think I'm a bit suspicious…"

Scorpio was right. He had a very ominous, and very suspicious appearance. Any Jinn would at least be taken off by his dark look. Yet Lumina was never scared by it. She was more attracted to his deep indigo eyes…

"Hey Lumina, you okay…?" Scorpio tapped Lumina on the shoulder.

" Uh…yeah! I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm going!" Lumina's back went up, and face turned rosy.

Lumina grabbed her white cape, and covered her face so her eyes at least couldn't be seen. She leapt quickly towards a moss stump casted heavily with shadows.

"Eek!" Lumina squealed at the feeling of a tug on her cape.

She turned to see a hooded female Jinn. She looked like the foxglove Scorpio was talking about.

"W-who are yo- Oh you're-" the girl cut her off by covering her mouth with a finger.

"When Nightshade beckons…" Eliza had paused as if she was waiting for someone to continue.

" The Fair Flower, and the Black Blooded will flow…" Scorpio responded.

"Wait how did you-" Lumina was cut off again by the Eliza.

"Excellent… My master will be glad to see you. Please follow me…" Eliza whispered.

The girl turned to a pitch black path into a deep, and dense part of the forest. She put out her hand towards the path, and a glowing purple symbol shone, and opened a path through the forest. Lumina had an amazed stare at the Jinn.

"Magic…" Lumina gingerly gasped.

"Follow me… I've opened the barrier to the lair, so no one can see you once you go in…" Eliza murmured.

Scorpio grabbed Lumina's hand gently, begging to follow Eliza down the path. Lumina's face grew hot, and stomach churned unbearably.

_Scorpio…Why are you distracting me? You've done this since we were little…_

Lumina's nose scrunched at the smell of a strong, and overwhelming smell. It didn't smell putrid at all. The aroma was rather seductive to her nose, making it hard for her to resist it.

"What's that smell?" Lumina asked.

"It's a fragrance that my master favors…you can never come into her barrier without smelling the essence…"

"Eliza who exactly is your master?"

"…You'll find out soon…her lair isn't that far from here…"

The dark forest was now different shades of purple, and black. Black trees, lavender fog, dark purple thorns, and black flower petals scattered across the path. The scent was becoming even stronger, and entrancing to Lumina's nose. It had took her a moment, but she finally covered her nose with her hand.

"Scorpio does this smell…over the top to you? At least a little…"

"Yeah, the smell is really strong-"

Eliza stopped their chatter by stooping at a large cluster of black ivy leaves. With a wave of her hand, the leaves squirmed around to clear a path for the three.

"Lady Nyx, your guest are here…" Eliza spoke down the almost infinite path.

Lumina looked confused as the girl spoke to the foggy path. An ominous female voice called from the depths of the path.

"Enter please…"

Lumina grew a dismayed face from the voice echoing in her ears.

"Let's go…"

"Are you sure? I mean…the Jinn saw us behind the fog!"

"You'll be fine, scaredy doe… Just hold my hand…"

Lumina's jittery hand awkwardly closed around Scorpio's, making her hand grow even more sweaty, and shaky.

The three walked down the foggy path. Eliza stepped aside and brought out her arm.

"This is the throne room of Lady Nyx. Treat her with much respect, for she is not afraid to kill someone, with a mere glance…"

Lumina shivered on Scorpio's side, almost hiding behind him. A thorn of black thorns, and wood, with a giant violet flower sprouted in the back producing the violet fog which overlay the entire chamber.

"So…you are my guests. I haven't seen faces quite like yours in a very very long time…over two hundred years…" the woman cooed.

From the black throne a very beautiful, pale skinned woman with long black hair with white strips that went down to right above her waist, and glowing yellow, snake like eyes.

"So you came with questions didn't you, Scorpio…" Nyx grabbed a small twig and lit it with the violet smoke.

"Yes, Lady Nyx. It's of magic concern…"

"So is it?" Nyx took a long inhale of the smoke. "You must come with me. But your friend must stay behind."

"But-"

"I'll be fine, just stay here." Scorpio reassured, the worrying Lumina.

Nyx blocked off Lumina with stems of thorns crossing one another. Slowly a pulsing pinkish purple light covered the thorn barrier.

"So you want help do you?" Nyx took in a quick inhale of the smoke. "What is it that you need my help with?"

"When I was young I made a deal, and there was a catch to it. As long as I had my power, anyone who comes near me will become corrupted. I want to remove that part of it." Scorpio breathed trying to keep the essence out of his nose.

"I can't."

"What!?"

"I just told you. I can't."

"What do you mean? You said it yourself, you can remove almost any spell, or curse!" Scorpio snapped.

"Yes, but I can't remove yours. It's much to powerful for anyone to cleanse." Nyx sighed with a annoyed tone.

"Tell me **now**! I kill you if you don't…"

"Who was it?"

Scorpio raised a brow.

"Huh?"

"Who was it you made the deal with? A witch like me? A spirit?"

"A spirit. A very powerful one."

"I'm suggesting it was…Chaos." Nyx guessed twirling with her essence stick.

"H-how did you know?"

"Were both all the same dear child. I traded my soul to allow me to take revenge, and have more power than I had before. Chaos took me under his wing, and I became a powerful witch. And I'll destroy the forest." Nyx slyly smirked.

"You mean we'll destroy the forest…"

"What?"

"You mean, we'll destroy the forest. You're Chaos's henchman nothing more. "

Nyx lashed out her arm, making a glowing purple vine of thorns grab onto Scorpio's arm before he could bite off his bandage.

"You'd be smart not to try me…just because I can't break your curse, doesn't mean I can put one on you." Nyx's pupils became silts, and her teeth gritted. "Maybe even that little girlfriend of yours…"

Scorpio responded with a snarl, and a low growl.

"You seem like a good fighter so I'm going to play a game with the forest. Wanna play?" Nyx playfully asked raising an eyebrow, and a twisted smile.

"I don't have time for you mischief! Just let me go, I was wrong for coming to you." Scorpio's snarled again.

"You were indeed! But since you won't play my game." Nyx eyes widened "The rest of the forest will!"

Nyx snapped her fingers, and the whole earth shook under their feet. A sense of peril went over Scorpio.

"What did you just do!?" Scorpio hissed.

"If you won't play. Everyone will. Didn't you hear me earlier?" Nyx put her essence stick in her mouth, and turned her back to Scorpio. "Oh, and I suggest you stay away from your sisters. **All **of your sisters. Like you always have..."


	8. Episode III: Chapter 2

**Okay I'm really sorry for so being late for posting this. I've haven't been feeling good, and and my school has been in chaos, and I'm tired all the time. Don't worry I'm not giving up on this story, but chapter's may take a while sometimes. I'm off today since the water in my house was turned off, so I'm going to work on the next chapter. **

**Epic belongs to Blue Sky Studios**

**Epic: Reborn belongs to me**

* * *

Seraphina examined at the sharp, curved, and thick, red brown blade. Forsythia had went off into the abandoned part of the forest, and forged herself a blade. It had took her a while, and Seraphna had even began to head to the forest to go check on her.

'Wow. You did really good with this, this can hurt someone real good, and last really long." Seraphina admired towards her sister's forging of the blade.

"Really!" Forsythia's face illuminated with hope.

"Yeah, but the only thing you know how to do with a sword is move from side to side."

Forsythia frowned at her sister's remark.

"I'll teach you, but it may be hard since I don't know how to use a curved sword like this."

"But your katana is curved, and is just as big as my sword!"

"Yeah, but your sword is more curved than mine, and it might not hit the target."

Forsythia grunted loudly, and flopped onto her back.

"Whatever, let's just get this practice over with, so we can find a new place to settle." Seraphina sneered, glaring at her sister.

"Really!" Forsythia exclaimed hopping up to her toes.

"Yeah…"

* * *

"Now what's the one thing you know about swords?"

"There dangerous, and can kill."

"Good, but that's not everything. When you fight, the sword is a extension of your body. Treat the sword like it's your arm-"

"Hey, sis where did you learn how to use a sword?" Forsythia asked changing the subject

Seraphina when silent for a long moment before she spoke again. "Uncle…Uncle taught me."

Forsythia hadn't remembered him, but he was around when she's was really little. She didn't know when or how, but he passed away when she was only ten years old.

"Uncle Aspen. Wasn't he your mentor when you were little-"

"Let's continue." Seraphina rashly continued. Now swing your sword."

Forsythia swung the sword clumsily to her right, with her arm, and stance looking awkward.

"Your stance is wrong, and your not holding the sword right, or firmly enough." Seraphina agitatedly growled.

Forsythia rolled her eyes in annoyance, but Seraphina smacked her across the head making her lose her footing. Seraphina grabbed her arm, and pointed it forward, separated her sister's leg's, straightened her back, and turned her torso outwards.

"Alright now swing."

Forsythia sluggishly swung the sword, to her left, making her arm extend out more.

"See, you shouldn't swing your arm in the opposite direction, unless you're putting your sword in another hand. If you do that you're arm with feel uncomfortable,and it'll slow you down."

Forsythia nodded, but she obviously couldn't exactly put together what her sister was saying. Seraphina frowned at her sister, than leaned onto a blade of sweet grass.

"Now do it again until, your arm moves faster."

* * *

"Okay you can stop."

Forsythia immediately dropped her sword, and collapsed backwards, panting vigorously, and face turning a light red.

"Why'd you…make me…do this… for so long…" Forsythia breathed, taking long breaths of air between words.

"You have a lot of energy, so you should let it out, don't you think?" Seraphnia asked, looking over her sister, with her hands on her knees.

Forsythia didn't respond, but she turned over, with her back facing the air. Seraphina could see the beads of sweat clinging onto the, wavy strands of her sister's hair.

"Well you did good, now I just need to know who you can do inside a fight."

"Can we do it to tomorrow? I'll go to sleep faster earlier than usual!"

"Sure whatev-"

Seraphina quickly grabbed her sister by her jacket collar, and slid off into the bottom of the log, and pressed the both of them down firmly onto the cracked wood.

"Seraph, what are you do-" Seraphina slapped her hand over her sister's mouth before she could finish talking.

She then put her finger under her Forsythia's chin, and titled it upwards. Shilouettes of hummingbirds, and fireflies flying above them, and the smell of Leafman filled her nose. The Leafmen were holding flags, and fireflies casting off light. A Leafman blew a loud horn, which pervaded the entire field. It seemed like they were giving a signal.

Seraphina grew tense, her stomach twisted, hoping the Leafmen wouldn't see them. It felt like a lifetime before the Leafmen left the meadow, Seraphina sighed heavily.

"What was that?"

"It was a signal, something must be going on. We ought to be best not to get occupied in it."

"You don't think it's irrelevant to us?"

"Most likely not, but we should check out to be sure." "Now go get your sword, and tie up your hair, so we can investigate."

Tsuya was sitting at the entrance Queen's throne room, with MK waiting for his chance to talk to Marigold again. It had been awfully long since the Leafmen interrupted their conversation. It had to be past midnight by now.

"What's taking them so long? We've been sitting here for hours." Mk turned to the glowing entrance, with a frown.

"I don't know, but I guess-"

"MK!" The two Stompers heard the call of the young Leafman Nod, running over to the two.

"Oh, Nod. What's going on?" MK asked

"Everyone is to report to Nim Galuu's. Something happened, but I don't know what it is." Nod blurted "Now get a bird, Ronin is waiting for us."

* * *

Tsuya stared in awe at the glowing lights, from the enormous tree. Small creatures were pouring into the hollowed tree. The creatures, were to hard to make out from the distance that Tsuya was at, and his glasses were gone.

"This is Nim Galuu's tree?" Tsuya asked.

"Yeah, but most of it is were he stores his scrolls." MK replied

_Can anyone even read all of those?_

Nod's bird landed onto a long, and thick branch, where MK followed.

"So Ronin's waiting for us in there?" Mk questioned Nod.

"Yeah, he may be resting but he may be skipping his checkup."

Tsuya recalled the the older Leafman, he remembered that he was injured when he came back to the inform the queen about the mercenary, and the magic user. _How did he fly himself all the way here in that condition? _Tsuya slid off the green, and red hummingbird's back, brushing off a lose feather from his pants.

"Okay let's go."

* * *

Tsuya rubbed his eyes, blinking slowly with his eyes becoming more blurry than usual. _Now I know why Ms. Nanari wanted me to start using contacts._ Tsuya groaned to himself.

The light coming from the ceiling inside the tree was irritating his eyes. He was even thinking about asking MK to guide him more than she already was. It felt awkward to ask someone he just met helping him see his MK noticed how hard it was for him to see. She grabbed him by his shirt sleeve.

"Sorry I didn't notice earlier, I forgot you said you lost your glasses." MK scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Oh it's fine, I've needed to start stop using my glasses anyway." Tsuya reassured, giving her a warm gaze.

"But won't that make your eyes even worse?"

"Yes, but Ms. Nanari wanted me to start using contacts, but I haven't started yet."

Tsuya noticed Nod walking off to a large inside the tree. MK looked up too, Nod was speaking to a…ladybug, to Tsuya's astonishment.

"I think that may be healer, she may be treating Ronin. Let's go."

MK scaled a steep, and narrow set of stairs, near the top of the inside of the tree. Tsuya tried his best not to look down since his eyes, would make himself even more nauseous.

"Nod, is Ronin in there?" MK asked.

"Yeah, he's just getting his wrapping redone." Nod pointed to the room.

Tsuya, and MK looked into the room were Ronin was wound was being bandaged, by a very tall girl, with long, platinum blonde hair, very pale skin, and round, hooded seafoam green eyes.

"It's about time you got her Nod, Nim is about start the announcement." Ronin glanced over to his solider.

"Announcement for what?"

"Nim will explain…"

* * *

**Well you'll find out what happened to the forest in the next chapter, and a background character in here is going take a major part in the story. Also to explain Tsuya, he's a shy geek, and he has awful eyesight, and he remembers everything, but his parents. I have a poll about the story on my profile page, I love to see your guys opinions on the story. It'll help me see what you want in the story more kinda. Reviews are also appreciated :)**


End file.
